Story of Evil, Naruto version
by Sara Sawauchi
Summary: Kisah seorang ratu muda berumur 14 tahun dan sang pelayannya yang setia. Namun berakhir dengan sangat menyedihkan. CHAPTER 3 UPDATE : "Maafkan aku.."/"Tuhan.. kumohon.."/"Seandainya kita dilahirkan kembali.." #Bad Summary (FF berdasarkan lagu dari Vocaloid)
1. Chapter 1

Ne, kali ini Sara akan membuat Fiction berdasarkan lagu-lagu Vocaloid. Tapi... character-nya berasal dari anime Naruto. Jadi maaf ya, Author-senpai dari FVI. Tapi, cerita ini mungkin tidak sesuai dengan lagunya. Dan judul-judul di setiap chapter adalah judul lagunya sendiri, jadi mungkin akan lebih asik jika kalian membaca seraya mendengarkan lagunya.

0

0

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dsb.**

0

0

^^^ Enjoy ^^^

Chapter 1 : Aku no Musume-Kagamine Rin

Dahulu kala, jauh di negeri Timur, terdapat sebuah kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh seorang ratu muda berumur 14 tahun. Ia adalah seorang ratu egois dan kejam. Rakyat membencinya, namun takut untuk melawan sang ratu.

Ratu muda itu bernama Hyuga Hanabi. Seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, namun sayang, raut wajahnya selalu datar. Tak ada yang pernah melihat Hanabi tersenyum, kecuali sang pelayan yang setia. Hanabi hanya menampakkan senyumannya yang hangat dan manis kepada sang pelayan dan kuda kesayangannya, Josephine.

Hanabi, tanpa ampun akan membunuh siapapun yang menentangnya ataupun orang-orang yang tak ingin membayar pajak. Dialah seorang gadis yang dilahirkan dengan sifat _evil. _Dialah sang ANAK IBLIS yang sebenarnya.

000 ^^^ 000

Hanabi duduk di atas singgasananya. Gadis itu terus menatap sehelai foto yang diam-diam ia simpan di bawah bantalnya. Hanabi telah jatuh cinta. Ia jatuh cinta pada seorang pangeran dari negeri seberang.

"Sarutobi.. Konohamaru.." desis Hanabi pelan.

Sarutobi Konohamaru, sang pangeran dari negeri Barat. Sosok pemuda yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Hanabi menghela nafas. Dengan sekali jentikkan jarinya, seorang pelayan berambut coklat muncul di hadapannya.

"Dapatkah kau membantuku?" tanya Hanabi dengan nada yang terkesan datar.

"Sesuai permintaanmu yang mulia.." balas si pelayan ramah dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Pemuda ini, aku ingin kau mengantarkan surat ini padanya.." Hanabi berhenti berbicara, wajahnya tampak merona. Si pelayan hanya terkikik kecil.

"Saya rasa sang pangeran tak dapat menolak cinta anda yang mulia.." katanya sehingga membuat wajah Hanabi semakin memerah.

"_Che.. _Cepat pergi!" perintah Hanabi menahan rasa malunya. Sang pelayan tersenyum maklum. Diterimanya segulung surat dan selembar foto dari sang ratu.

"Kuharap kau berhasil.." ujar Hanabi, "dan.. berhati-hatilah.." katanya lagi dengan suara yang lebih lembut disertai senyuman hangat. Sang pelayan mengangguk sebelum pergi dari hadapannya.

000 ^^^ 000

Hanabi diam. Ia kecewa, kecewa mendengar penuturan dari sang pelayannya yang paling setia. Hanabi menatap foto seorang gadis, seorang gadis berambut kuning panjang yang tengah tersenyum manis.

Uzumaki... Naruko. Hanabi geram, sang pelayan mengatakan bahwa Konohamaru telah memiliki seorang kekasih, dan Narukolah kekasih hati Konohamaru. Hanabi mendesis pelan, memerintahkan sesuatu kepada sang pelayan.

Sang pelayan mengangguk lalu pergi dengan menyelubungi tubuhnya menggunakan mantel. Sebilah pedang yang sangat tajam telah siap di punggungnya di balik mantel coklat lusuhnya.

Hanabi tersenyum mengerikan, ia meremas foto gadis berambut pirang itu. Tinggal menunggu waktu, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu maka seluruh rakyat negeri Selatan akan musnah.

000 ^^^ 000

Sosok pemuda dengan mantel coklat lusuh dan sebilah pedang dalam genggamannya tengah berdiri dengan tenang di tengah gelimpangan mayat. Pemuda itu kembali melangkah, menuju satu-satunya rumah yang masih dihuni oleh pemiliknya.

Pemuda itu mengetuk pintu kayu itu perlahan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya takut. Tak lama, keluarlah sosok gadis mungil yang sangat manis. Gadis itu tampak kaget sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengulum senyum hangat.

"Ah, kau datang mengunjungiku?" tanya gadis itu, "aku... merindukanmu."

Gadis pirang itu menitikkan air mata, seakan tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Gadis pirang itu mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak sang pemuda ke dalam pelukannya. Pemuda itu ikut menangis entah mengapa.

Di tempat yang lain, dilatari dengan hancurnya negeri Selatan. Sosok pemuda lain berambut hitam berantakan menatap kota itu dengan ekspresi kaget. Semua hancur, tak ada yang tersisa sama sekali.

Pemuda itu berlari menuju sebuah rumah mungil. Rumah milik seseorang yang paling berharga baginya. Dan terlambat, gadis itu sudah tiada. Pemuda berambut hitam yang menggunakan syal hijau itu jatuh terduduk menatap sang kekasih yang tersenyum lembut seakan menerima kematiannya.

Ia sudah tahu, ia sudah tahu siapa yang melakukan hal ini. Dengan marah, pemuda itu beranjak pergi menuju suatu tempat. Ia harus memanggilnya, seorang ksatria wanita yang paling tangguh, Moegi.

000 ^^^ 000

Hanabi diam menatap ke luar jendela dengan raut muka yang tak dapat di deskripsikan. Antara sedih, khawatir, dan marah. Semua campur aduk.

"Lagi-lagi.." ujar Hanabi pelan, "lagi-lagi mereka memberontak.."

Di luar sana, tampak ratusan, tidak.. lebih dari itu, mungkin ribuan orang tengah berteriak-teriak seraya mengacungkan senjata mereka ke arah istana. Hanabi menghela nafas, mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah tak memiliki siapapun, seluruh prajuritnya telah berkhianat.

Pintu terbuka, Hanabi melangkah keluar. Ia sudah memutuskan, ia sudah memutuskan akan menghadapi semuanya sendirian. Meskipun ia sadar, kali ini bukanlah sebuah pemberontakan. Namun Hanabi tetap tidak merasa takut ataupun gentar.

Dan tepat pada saat itu, pintu utama istana telah didobrak masuk oleh orang-orang itu. Sosok gadis berambut coklat mengacungkan pedangnya yang besar ke arah Hanabi seakan mengancam.

"Dasar tidak sopan.." desis Hanabi.

Ia tahu siapa wanita di hadapannya itu. Seorang ksatria wanita terhebat, Moegi. Hanabi tersenyum sinis. Ia sudah terkepung, ia sudah tak dapat lari. Dan disaat seperti ini, dimana dia? Dimana pelayannya yang paling setia? Dan Hanabipun tertangkap. Ia akan dihakimi di hadapan rakyat pukul tiga tepat.

000 ^^^ 000

Hanabi tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Inilah waktunya, waktunya ia dihakimi di depan rakyatnya sendiri. Kepala Hanabi akan dipenggal. Beberapa menit lagi, beberapa menit lagi Hanabi tak akan melihat dunia yang kejam ini lagi.

Hanabi membuka kelopak matanya. kedua matanya membulat. Sang pelayan ada di hadapannya. Menatap dirinya dengan pandangan sendu. Mantel coklat yang lusuh itu masih dikenakannya.

Hanabi tersenyum kepada sang pelayan. Ia melirik jam besar di atas gereja. Sudah pukul tiga..

"Ah, sudah saatnya minum teh." ujar Hanabi diiringi bunyi lonceng yang berdentang tiga kali. Dan alat pemenggal kepala itupun membunuh Hanabi tepat di hadapan pelayannya sendiri.

000 End? 000

Deg-deg-an sendiri nulisnya. Ah, masih ada lanjutannya, dan chapter selanjutnya akan diceritakan melalui sisi sang pelayan. So, tunggu kelanjutannya..


	2. Chapter 2

Ne, minna-chi.. inilah kelanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya. Dan kali ini dengan lagu yang berbeda. Dan terimakasih kepada gothiclolita89, LNaruSasu, dan Nindi. Aneesha yang telah me-review fic ini..

0

0

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dsb.**

0

0

^^^ Enjoy ^^^

Chapter 2 : Aku no Meshitsukai-Kagamine Len

Lonceng berdentang tiga kali. Dan tepat pada saat itu, lahirlah dua anak kembar. Sungguh indah, mereka lahir dengan dianugerahi lonceng gereja. Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu. Kini kedua anak kembar itu telah menginjak usia delapan tahun.

Demi orang dewasa yang egois mereka harus bertahan. Berjuang melawan rasa sakit di hati kecil mereka. Ayah mereka, Hyuga Hiashi, telah menduakan istrinya, Hyuga Hinata. Orang tua mereka bercerai sehingga kedua anak kembar dampit itu harus berpisah.

Sang kakak lelaki dibawa pergi oleh ayahnya bersama istri barunya, Hanako. Sedangkan adik perempuannya tetap tinggal bersama ibunya di kerajaan tanpa seorang ayah.

Hyuga Neji, seorang anak yang memiliki masa lalu yang menyedihkan. Diumurnya yang masih muda, Neji terus berkutat kepada buku-buku tebalnya. Kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal dunia ketika ia telah menginjak usia dua belas.

Dan kini, disaat usianya telah genap empat belas tahun. Neji bertekad akan mengabdikan dirinya kepada kerajaan. Ia tersenyum, jika ia menjadi seorang pelayan kerajaan, artinya ia akan semakin leluasa bertemu adik kecil manisnya.

Neji berdiri gugup di depan pintu gerbang kerajaan, ia telah mengirimkan surat kepada sang ratu untuk mengabdikan diri sebagai seorang pelayan yang setia. Dengan satu tarikan nafas dalam Neji melangkah masuk untuk menemui sang ratu.

Neji menatap rindu punggung seseorang yang kini memimpin negaranya. Sang ratu berbalik menatap Neji. Wajah itu seakan adalah cermin dirinya. Ialah adiknya, adik yang paling ia sayangi.

"Hana.." belum sempat Neji mengakhiri kata-katanya, tubuhnya telah diterjang dengan pelukan kuat.

Hyuga Hanabi, sang ratu muda, memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Hanabi menangis bahagia. Ia sangat senang dapat bertemu kembali dengan kakaknya. Neji tersadar dari rasa kagetnya, dan ia segera membalas pelukan adiknya.

"Aku pulang dan aku akan menjadi pelayanmu, Hanabi-sama.." ujar Neji.

Hanabi mendelik, ia ingin sekali menolak, namun tatapan mata teduh kakaknya membuatnya tak dapat membantah. Hanabi tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk kecil. Setidaknya, kehidupannya akan terasa lebih berarti bersama kakak kandungnya.

000 ^^^ 000

Neji merenung di kamarnya. Ia menatap kedua tangannya, tangan yang telah merebut nyawa orang-orang tak bersalah. Tapi ini demi adiknya, Hanabi. Neji tak ingin melihat Hanabi terluka, maka Neji selalu menuruti permintaan adiknya.

Neji beranjak keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Sudah jam tiga, saatnya minum teh. Seperti biasa, Hanabi pasti menunggunya di taman kerajaan. Neji meletakkan katel berisi teh dan cangkir di atas nampan. Tak lupa ia meletakan kue _Brioche_ sebagai camilan.

Neji tersenyum, dengan begini ia dapat melihat tawa ceria adiknya. Neji melangkah keluar menuju taman kerajaan, tepat, Hanabi telah duduk manis di sana. Neji menghampirinya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Hari ini snack-nya adalah _brioche_." ujar Neji lembut, Hanabi tersenyum lalu tertawa bersama Neji.

000 ^^^ 000

Neji pergi berkunjung ke negeri Barat. Negeri yang indah. Neji menatap sebuah surat dan selembar foto. Kali ini misinya adalah menemui seorang pangeran dan memberikan surat di tangannya ini.

Neji terkikik kecil. Ia tahu isi surat ini tanpa melihatnya. Surat cinta, dapat dipastikan bahwa adik kecilnya telah jatuh cinta.

Syuu..

Angin kencang menerbangkan topi yang dikenakan oleh Neji. Neji berlari, berusaha menggapai topi itu. Dan tiba-tiba Neji berhenti. Ditatapnya seorang gadis yang tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Ini topimu." ujar gadis berambut pirang itu. Neji menerimanya dengan wajah yang merona.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruko dari negeri Selatan.." katanya lagi seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Neji, na-namaku Neji dari negeri Timur.." dengan gugup Neji menjabat uluran tangan gadis itu. Untuk pertama kalinya Neji jatuh cinta, kepada pandangan pertama.

Neji terdiam, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia baru saja selesai menemui seorang pangeran dari negeri Barat. Sesuai permintaan Hanabi, ia memberikan surat cinta itu pada Konohamaru, pangeran yang telah membuat Hanabi jatuh cinta.

Namun siapa sangka, Konohamaru telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Uzumaki Naruko, gadis manis yang membuat Neji jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Hanabi?

Neji menatap foto gadis manis berambut pirang yang diberikan oleh Konohamaru dengan sedih. Sepertinya bukan hanya Hanabi yang akan kecewa dan merelakan cintanya. Tetapi dirinya juga.

Neji akhirnya membawa Josephine-kuda kesayangan Hanabi-pulang. Tak apa, Ia dan Naruko masih bisa berteman bukan? Neji tersenyum miris, dibandingkan dirinya, ia paling tidak bisa melihat Hanabi yang menangis. Biarlah rasa sakit ini ia pendam, yang terpenting sekarang adalah Hanabi.

000 ^^^ 000

Neji telah menyampaikannya. Ia pikir Hanabi akan menangis, namun ia tak menyangka Hanabi menampakkan wajah murkanya. Neji menatap miris foto di tangan Hanabi, ia yakin foto itu akan diremas hingga hancur oleh adiknya sendiri.

"Neji.." bisik Hanabi, "ada misi untukmu."

Entah mengapa perasaannya tak enak ketika mendengar kata 'misi' dalam bisikan Hanabi di telinganya.

"Bunuh, bunuh semua orang berambut pirang, tak terkecuali gadis ini." bisik Hanabi lagi.

Mata Neji membulat. Ia ingin sekali berharap bahwa ini semua adalah mimpi. Namun sayangnya tidak. Mau tak mau, Neji harus melaksanakan misinya. Ia mengangguk singkat pada Hanabi.

Diambilnya mantel coklat lusuh dan sebilah pedang. Ia menghela nafas berat, sekarang adalah waktunya ia pergi menuju negeri Selatan. Neji menaiki Josephine. Butuh waktu tiga hari untuk sampai di negeri Selatan.

Mungkin dengan selang waktu selama itu, ia bisa melupakan cintanya pada Naruko. Neji segera melesat pergi bersama Josephine. Apa Neji akan membenci Hanabi? Tidak, ia tak akan membenci adik kesayangannya itu apapun yang terjadi. Menyedihkan bukan?

000 ^^^ 000

Neji menatap nanar mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan di hadapannya. Sikapnya mungkin bisa saja selalu tampak tenang, namun matanya tak dapat berbohong. Ia kembali melangkah, menuju sebuah rumah yang masih ada penghuninya.

Dalam hati, Neji bersyukur tak melihat Naruko disini. Ia berpikir, mungkin Naruko sedang berada di tempat yang aman bersama Konohamaru. Yah, setidaknya ia tak perlu melihat Naruko yang mati terbunuh oleh dirinya sendiri.

Diketuknya perlahan pintu kayu coklat itu. Neji menggigit bibir bawahnya takut ketika mendengar sahutan dari dalam. Terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Ah!" sang pemilik rumah memekik kaget, begitu pula dengan Neji, ia menatap sang pemilik rumah dengan sangat terkejut.

Si pemilik rumah segera mengulum senyum hangat. Sedangkan Neji tak bergerak sama sekali, hatinya berdegup kencang. Takut, rindu, gelisah, sedih, khawatir, semua menjadi satu.

"Ah, kau datang untuk mengunjungiku?" ujar sang pemilik rumah, "aku... merindukanmu."

Neji tetap diam. Dia.. adalah Naruko. Tiba-tiba saja tangan Neji bergetar, hampir saja pedang yang digenggamnya terjatuh. Naruko, si pemilik rumah, menatap pedang milik Neji yang telah berlumuran darah.

"Aku mengerti," katanya lembut. "Tak apa Neji, aku rela jika kau yang membunuhku.."

Naruko mengulurkan kedua tangannya, mengajak Neji ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Gadis manis itu menitikkan air mata, sehingga Neji ikut menangis.

"Maaf.. maafkan aku Naruko.." ujar Neji dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Tak apa Neji, tak apa." Naruko mengusap lembut punggung Neji. Ia mengerti, ia sangat mengerti keadaannya yang sekarang, dan ia tak perduli jika yang membunhnya adalah Neji. "Lakukanlah Neji.."

Neji dapat merasakan tubuh Naruko yang melemas. Ia menangis, pedangnya masih tertancap di perut gadis pujaannya. Ia telah membunuhnya. Naruko tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Neji sebelum nafasnya benar-benar berhenti.

Neji melepaskan pelukannya, di baringkannya tubuh Naruko di atas sofa dengan lembut. Ia kembali memegang pedangnya. Neji menatap wajah Naruko yang terseyum lembut.

"Maafkan aku Naruko." dikecupnya kening gadis itu lembut, "aku tahu ini sudah terlambat..tapi aku.. sangat mencintaimu."

Dan Neji pun segera pergi dari sana, pulang menuju istana.

000 ^^^ 000

Neji berjalan di sepanjang koridor istana sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar suara berisik dari luar. Matanya membulat sempurna, ia segera berlari menuju kamar adiknya.

"Hanabi! Cepat lari!" seru Neji ketika ia sampai di kamar adiknya.

"Untuk apa? Aku adalah pemilik istana ini! Akulah ratunya! Kau tak berhak mengaturku!" balas Hanabi tanpa menatap Neji sama sekali.

"Hanabi.."

"Kita pasti bisa mengalahkan merek Neji! Seperti bias, jika mereka memberontak, maka mereka akan mati." ujar Hanabi memotong kata-kata Neji.

"Tidak Hanabi ini bukan lagi pemberontakkan, tak ada siapapun di pihak kita." Hanabi tak membalas.

Neji menatap adiknya sedih lalu segera menarik tubuh Hanabi ke dalam pelukannya.

"Pergilah dan pakai pakaianku, aku akan mengenakan pakaianmu.. kita akan bertukar, kau tak perlu khawatir, kita anak kembar.. mereka pasti tak akan menyadarinya.."

"Ka.. kak.." Hanabi memandang Neji dengan tatapan terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja ia menangis. "Tidak, aku tak akan pergi tanpamu.."

Neji menghapus air mata Hanabi lalu tersenyum lembut, berusaha meyakinkan Hanabi bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Pergilah Hanabi, aku akan baik-baik saja.. kita tak punya waktu lagi, cepatlah."

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua bertukar posisi. Hanabi sempat menatap punggung Neji yang kini menyamar menjadi dirinya sebelum pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh.

000 ^^^ 000

Neji berjalan dengan anggun dan angkuh menuju pintu utama. Neji berhenti ketika pintu terbuka tiba-tiba. Tampak seorang wanita berambut coklat terang mengacungkan pedang besarnya ke arah Neji.

"Dasar tidak sopan.." desis Neji dengan logat adiknya yang khas.

Neji tertangkap sebagai seorang Hanabi, sang ratu yang kejam. Tak ada yang sadar akan hal ini. Kini Neji tengah berdiri diam menatap dunia luar di balik jendela kecil berjeruji. Benar, kini Neji tengah berada di penjara.

Angin berhembus, membawa terbang sehelai daun kecoklatan ke dalam sel Neji. Neji menangkapnya. Ditatapnya daun kecoklatan itu.

"Apakah kau berhasil lari Hanabi?" bisik Neji pelan.

Sebentar lagi ia akan dihakimi. Itu artinya ia tak akan bertemu dengan adiknya lagi. Neji menunduk sedih. Apakah Hanabi baik-baik saja sekarang? Neji menghela nafas, ia berjalan, mengikuti seorang wanita.

Gaunnya berkibar diterpa angin. Inilah saatnya, inilah saatnya ia dihakimi di hadapan rakyat. Leher dan kedua pergelangan tangannya telah terkunci. Beberapa menit lagi lonceng berbunyi, mengiringi kematiannya.

Neji menatap rakyat yang bersorak-sorak. Matanya membulat, di barisan terdepan ia melihat adiknya, dengan mantel coklat lusuh. Neji mengulum senyum hangat. Jam tiga..

"Ah, saatnya minum teh.." katanya, lalu lonceng berdentang nyaring.

Dan Neji tak dapat merasakan apapun lagi, semua telah berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

_"__Aku senang dapat dilahirkan ke dunia ini bersamamu Hanabi."_

000 End? 000

Yap, chapter 2 selesai..

Bagaimana kelanjutannya nanti? Dilihat dari sisi mana? Neji atau Hanabi? Hohohoho... kita lihat saja nanti.

Sore jaa..


	3. Chapter 3

Kembali lagi ke fanfic abal ini. Terima kasih kepada Nindi. Aneesha yang telah me-review fic ini. Nah, untuk yang ini, saya anjurkan agar kalian membaca sambil mendengarkan lagunya, karena lagunya itu sediiiiiihhh... banget. Jadi, lagu apa yang akan menjadi tema kali ini? Check it out!

0

0

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dsb.**

0

0

^^^ Enjoy ^^^

Chapter 3 : Regret Message-Kagamine Rin

_"__Neji, kau serius akan melakukan hal ini?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat kepada seorang pemuda yang berdiri di tepi pantai, "hal ini tak mungkin bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu.."_

_ "__Apakah anda ingin mencobanya juga?" bukannya menjawab, si pemuda justru balik bertanya menawarkan suatu permainan kepada seorang gadis yang duduk menatapnya._

_ "__Permainan ini hanyalah untuk seorang petani, aku tak perlu mecoba hal ini!" jawab gadis itu yang kini berdiri di sebelah pemuda tadi sehingga membuat si pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu terdiam, "maksudku... Neji akan selalu mengabulkan permintaanku kan?"_

_Neji, nama si pemuda berambut coklat, tertegun mendengarnya. Neji akhirnya tersenyum lembut lalu tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja.."_

000 ^^^ 000

Di suatu pelabuhan kecil, di atas daerah yang berada di pinggiran kota. Seorang gadis berumur sekitar empat belas-lima belas tahun berdiri sendirian. Di sana, di laut ini ia berada. Menggenggam sebuah botol kaca untuk mengikuti sebuah tradisi kuno jaman dahulu.

Jika kau menulis keinginanmu di atas selembar kertas kecil dan memasukkannya ke dalam botol kecil. Lalu membiarkannya hanyut bersama aliran laut, pada suatu hari keinginanmu akan terwujud.

Hanabi diam menatap hamparan laut yang tampak indah ketika diterpa sinar matahari. Gadis itu menunduk, menatap botol kaca kecil dalam genggamannya. Sebuah memori kecil kembali berputar di kepalanya bagaikan film.

_"__Neji, apa permintaanmu sehingga kau terus melakukan hal ini setiap hari?" tanya Hanabi._

_ "__Untuk dada Hanabi-sama agar tumbuh menjadi lebih besar." jawaban itu membuat wajah Hanabi memerah sempurna dan meneriakkan nama pemuda itu dengan malu. "Hanya bercanda.."_

_Pemuda bernama Neji itu tertawa senang melihat wajah Hanabi yang memerah._

_ "__Aku berharap agar anda selalu bahagia selama-lamanya." ujar Neji. Hanabi berjalan mendekat lalu berdiri di sisinya sambil menatap laut yang tampak indah diterpa sinar matahari._

_ "__Jika benar itu yang kau inginkan, maka tetaplah berada di sisiku, selalu.." Neji menatap Hanabi, membiarkan gadis itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "yang paling membuatku bahagia adalah ketika aku bersamamu, Neji.. sungguh."_

_Neji tersenyum lembut sebelum berkata, "aku akan sangat bahagia jika aku dapat melakukan hal itu."_

Bersama sepanjang aliran laut, sebuah botol kecil berisi sebuah surat dengan suatu keinginan. Perlahan-lahan lenyap dari pandangan Hanabi. Terbawa arus hingga ke suatu tempat yang tak diketahui atau dapat dicapai olehnya.

"Kau selalu mengabulkan permintaanku.." bisik gadis itu pelan, "tetapi kini kau tak berada disini lagi. Aku selalu saja bersikap egois dan menyusahkanmu.."

Bersama sepanjang aliran laut, dengan sedikit berharap agar air mata dan rasa penyesalan ini terbawa hanyut. Hanabi membatin, _ketika aku telah menyadari semua dosaku, penyesalan selalu saja datang terlambat, dan kau tak ada disini lagi.._

Hanabi terus menatap hamparan laut di hadapannya. Tak perduli akan dinginnya air laut atau angin kencang yang menerpanya. Suatu memori lain terputar di kepalanya.

_Hanabi menatap kakaknya yang kini menggantikan posisinya sebagai ratu yang egois dan kejam._

_ "__Kakak.. maafkan aku.." bisik Hanabi. Dapat dilihatnya Neji yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya sambil mengatakan,_

_ "__Ah, sudah saatnya minum teh."_

_Dan tepat setelah itu kepalanya dipenggal. Hanabi menangis. Tubuhnya bergetar, ia berteriak-teriak memanggil kakaknya. Tak ada rakyat yang memperdulikannya. Sebagian menatapnya sebagai orang gila._

_Dan Hanabipun tak perduli. Gadis itu terus menangis hingga jatuh terduduk. Ia tak ingin ikut menyaksikan tubuh kakaknya yang dibakar oleh rakyat. Hanabi menutup wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata. Tangisan pilu gadis itu belum berhenti sama sekali._

Senyuman tipis masih terukir di wajah cantiknya. Angin terus memainkan helaian-helaian rambut panjangnya. Lama, Hanabi tetap diam dengan posisi seperti itu. Hanabi menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan sesuatu yang akan jatuh dari matanya. Dan akhirnya perlahan-lahan air mata jatuh, membasahi pipinya.

"Maafkan aku.." bisik Hanabi lirih. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk, tak perduli akan pakaiannya yang menjadi basah.

Gambaran seorang pemuda yang sedang tertawa sambil memakan buah semangka mulai membayangi benaknya.

"Maafkan aku.."

Lagi, gambaran sosok pemuda yang sama yang tengah menatapnya dengan sangat lembut membayangi benaknya.

"Maafkan aku.."

Hanabi menangis, berteriak sekencang mungkin. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. Kedua tangannya meremas tanah basah di dalam air. Bersama sepanjangan aliran air, dengan harapan kecil agar air mata dan rasa penyesalan hanyut terbawa aliran. Hanabi menangis, menyesali semua perbuatannya.

"Tuhan... kumohon.." bisiknya lagi disela-sela tangisan kencangnya.

Bibirnya mulai membiru karena kedinginan, namun Hanabi tak perduli.

"Kumohon.."

Hanabi berteriak, terisak. Kepalanya ia tundukan sehingga tetesan air matanya membentuk riak air kecil di sekitarnya.

"Seandainya... seandainya kita dilahirkan kembali.."

_"__Akan lebih baik jika kita kembali menjadi sepasang anak kembar.."_

Hanabi tersentak kaget, gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Mencari-cari sumber suara. Sekilas, sekilas ia mendengar suara kakaknya. _Akan lebih baik jika kita... kembali menjadi.. sepasang anak kembar?_ Hanabi tersenyum, matanya sembab. Air matanya telah mengering, menyisakan jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Yeah, itu benar.." katanya dengan nafas yang lebih teratur.

Hanabi berdiri, menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap langit jingga yang membentang tanpa batas.

000 ^^^ 000

**Beberapa ratus tahun kemudian..**

Sosok gadis kecil berumur sekitar sebelas-dua belas itu mulai membuka matanya.

"**Hyuga Hanabi" is now activated. Condition : Normal.**

Hyuga Hanabi, nama gadis kecil-ah tidak, lebih tepatnya android berbentuk gadis kecil itu dapat melihat sosok pria berjas putih yang tersenyum di hadapannya. Pria itu membantu Hanabi turun dari 'ranjang' besinya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, apakah kau tahu namamu sendiri?" tanya pria itu.

"Hyuga... Hanabi.."

Pria di hadapannya tersenyum semakin lebar ketika mendengar jawabannya.

"Bagus!"

Dengan teknologi yang semakin canggih. Hanabi bukanlah android biasa. Ia dirancang seperti manusia yang sesungguhnya. Hanabi adalah android yang memiliki perasaan. Ia dapat menangis, mengeluarkan air mata, tertawa riang, marah, dan sebagainya.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan dirimu dengan seseorang.." ujar pria itu lagi.

Pria berjas putih itu keluar dari ruangan yang dipenuhi mesin-mesin aneh. lalu kembali lagi bersama sebuah android berbentuk bocah lelaki kecil berumur sebelas-dua belas tahun.

"Namanya adalah.."

Hanabi tak dapat mendengarkan kelanjutan kata-kata pria itu lagi. Ia menutup mulutnya ketika melihat sosok bocah lelaki dengan rambut coklat panjang di hadapannya. Dan air matapun meluncur turun dari mata levendernya.

000 End? 000

Selesai! Masih belum _END_ nih kayaknya! #plak

Masih ada chapter yang menceritakan lewat sisi lain. Tapi bukan sisi Hanabi atau Neji lagi, lha terus siapa? Siapa yaa... kasih tahu nggak yaa... kayaknya nggak deh. #dibantai

Ah, yang penting tunggu kelanjutannya aja deh! Sore jaa~


End file.
